My Mafia,Your Yakuza
by darkwriter25
Summary: It wasn't her choice Mio. She hoped that as her best friend you'll understand. Ritsu had to become a mafia in order to protect you yet in the coming years you've learned that she isn't the only one involved in this sort of business and you start seeing each other again but not as the closest friends anymore…not good with summaries yet please read.


_**Hey guys, This is my first fanfic. And it happened to be a MITSU,also kinda long…hehehe.(w) So please be patient with me English is not my first language so as typing, not so good at it but will try my best. If you see any grammatical or typographical errors I greatly apologize.(bow)So please R&R. I am well thankful for Flames for my improvement. Another I'm not good with summaries so again patience and apologies. Again thanks for reading:D**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own K-on as well as the character. K-on rightfully belongs to Kakifly. The only thing I own here is the story and my imagination.**_

_**Summary: It wasn't her choice Mio. She hoped that as her best friend you'll understand. Ritsu had to become a mafia in order to protect you yet in the coming years you've learned that she isn't the only one involved in this sort of business and you start seeing each other again but not as the closest friends anymore…**_

_**Chapter 1: Goodbye Mio. Welcome by mafia**_

"Get away from her!" Ritsu shouted in a furious yet shivering tone."Mio!" Ritsu never dreamed of this situation before where eight mafia men in white would take her best friend as a hostage for ransom before her eyes

One of those men had a gun pointed next to Mio's head, ready to take her life in minut-No seconds! "Like I said before…" the man with the gun said "…We won't hurt your precious friend here unless you come with us. "a heinous smile curled up to his face.

This sight made Ritsu angrier. She wanted to bash the heads out of these guys yet she couldn't, being out numbers wasn't the point here hence she could take on a hundred of these men in ten to fifteen minutes and so, the point was their authorized with illicit weapons. Ritsu clenches her fists, she could feel her hands grow sweatier and her knees tremble in fright.

Mio stood there completely puzzled with the whole situation. She felt her also felt her heart a skip beat, her knees tremble and her stomach have butterflies. She didn't care about the cold steel beside her head, she was more curious of the situation why they wanted to take Ritsu away from her. She narrowed her stormy blue eyes across the park trying to find someone or something that could help. By the time she saw a glass bottle near Ritsu she shouted "Rits-"

"A-Alright! I'll c-come with y-you…Just don't hurt her!" Before Mio could call out her name, Ritsu has already made her decision. The man lowered his gun " I guarantee a hundred percent of her safety. We won't bother her ever again." He said while letting go of Mio's arms.

"As the new boss of our Mafia…"a greatly respected-looking man with a huge scar from the top of his eyebrows going down to his cheek and a mustache and a goatee said suddenly entrancing."I the former boss Seiji Himuro…"he introduced himself as he bowed in respect under Ritsu's feet. He continued "…am authorizing you with my power to become the most respected leader of the Silver Tigers. I also give you my loyalty as your right arm and will serve you and protect you even if it costs me my own" he stood up uttering the last words of his vow." You are the life of the Silver Tigers!" he shouted as the men bowed in respect and took Ritsu in a silver Limousine.

Before Ritsu could step inside the car "Ritsu" Mio said with teary stormy eyes. "Don't leave me." She continued as she grabbed Ritsu's right hand." This is all I could do in order to protect you Mio." she said while letting go of Mio's hand. "Y-your lying!" Mio said in a loud shaking voice.

" I thought you were my b-best frie…"tears suddenly fell upon Mio's cheeks and wasn't able to finish what she wanted to say. Ritsu already knew what she was about to say an placed a finger on her lips "Best Friend…I am yours…and you are mine. So please Mio don't make it hard for me. She hugged her friend while stroking her soft raven hair. She took her last glance on Mio's face and wept her tears away using her thumb. " good bye Mio" Ritsu managed to fake grin. Tears were now forming in the brunettes amber eyes so she ran inside the car not wanting her friend to see her tears. As she felt that Ritsu left her side Mio suddenly ran after her "Ritsu" *sob she shouted. The car drove off to far away. Mio sobbed while running, she extended her right hand as if she was trying to reach the car. "Don't leave!" She fell upon her knees and cried hard."RITSUUUU!" Even from the far distance Ritsu could hear Mio's cries and finally her tears were now running down her cheeks." Mio"

_**So there you have it my first fic's first chapter. Thanks for reading:D R&R please.**_


End file.
